


Blankets, Sun &...yeah I'm making this a series

by R3ads2MuchDouj1n



Series: Blankets Series [2]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3ads2MuchDouj1n/pseuds/R3ads2MuchDouj1n
Summary: I'm gonna keep doing this, until...well until I run out of confused frustrated emotions that I can project onto these two.





	Blankets, Sun &...yeah I'm making this a series

Spud woke up with something warm and small and solid between his arms, something that seemed to be snoring. _It's a good thing he's cute_ , he thought as he peered over his boyfriend's sleeping form to check the alarm clock, 5:25AM, _explains the lack of sunlight and birds chirping_ , he looked down at Jake, even in the dim half-light that came from living in New York, Spud could still make out the shape of his face, could trace how his thick black hair fell down over his tan skin, past the gentle slopes of his nose, eyes and mouth. He remembered when that hair had had green highlights in it...hadn't been a bad look all things considered, but something about hair dye and roots and college had lead to Jake just growing the stuff out.

_Not that I mind_ , thought Spud as he pressed his face into the fluff on Jake's head, taking a deep breathe in, just getting to hold this... _moving? Oh God He's getting... wait, we're dating why am I freaking out?_

"Spud" Jake croaked "Breathing...making it...trick...y"

At this Spud loosened his grip slightly, and Jake took in a deep breath, and then gaze a little squeeze back, which Spud felt partially because Jake nearly collapsed his ribs, and partly because every time the man showed him affection his body did this annoying thing where it warmed up and made him feel pink all over, again grateful for the half-light being able to conceal the blush that he suspected he had. Jake's dark eyes met his, and he wiggled in their position till he was at eye level, his dark brown eyes meeting Spud's and... _Wow am I glad that he can't--_

Jake kissed him. This wasn't that unusual an occurrence, he was an alarmingly affectionate person, spud spent most of his time around him basking in that uncomfortable nervous pink energy that came from all his casual hand-holding, and curling up, and...well this. Jake had this little habit, before he ate anything he would stick his tongue on it, not intentionally, just putting something in his mouth, that something usually met his teeth second, it wasn't even that noticeable, but Spud had always had an eye for detail. _Actually, come to think of it wasn't that how I figured out I was into him?_ Spud reflected, trying to remember the incident, but mostly getting distracted Jake treating him like food. 

He didn't do it for long, just long enough for Spud to respond, by moving his hands off of Jake's shoulders and onto his face. Running his fingers over the smooth golden skin as Jake made it hard for him to breat...oh I see what he's doing. Spud pushed Jake away "Very funny"

"I thought it was"

"Of course you did"

"Hey you're the one who woke me up by trying to suffocate me"

"You're the one who woke me up by snoring"

"I snore?"

"Apparently"

Jake considered this for a moment, his eyes twitching back and forth, trying to come up with a clever retort, he then directed his gaze to Spud's abdomen and smiled up at him. He leaned in close and whispered in Spud's ear "You somehow managed to get hard over this, don't tell me getting woken up early wasn't enjoyable"

Spud was suddenly questioned just how covering the darkness was.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one was a little shorter than the last but...well, I'm new to this, comment for anything you'd liek to see in the future, heads up though mama has limits, so nothing too crazy.


End file.
